


Under The Same Moon

by DerangedxPanda, tsvdsn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark, Drug trafficking, F/F, F/M, Fem!Eren, Good Parent Grisha, Human Trafficking, I wasn't kidding about the OOC, I'll put more later, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mafia Boss! Eren, Main pairing is Ereri, My First Work in This Fandom, No not Titan shifters, POV Alternating, POV Eren, Possessive Levi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating will eventually change, Shifters, Slow Build, Smut, Some OOC but not sure, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Underground, Unrequited Love, Vampires, We'll see as the story goes, Werewolves, always with the angst, eh, heterochromia eren, mature eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedxPanda/pseuds/DerangedxPanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvdsn/pseuds/tsvdsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her father murdered by the hands of their rivals, The Rogues, Eren steps up to be the next leader of the prestige mafia organization, the Wings of Freedom.</p><p>At the brink of death along side his sister, Isabelle, Levi is saved by what he calls, a Rare Angel. Being oblivious to the fact that Eren's a girl, he finds himself attracted to 'him'. </p><p>Why does he feel anger whenever anyone glances at 'him'? Why does his heart skip a beat when 'he' shows him a rare smile? And why does he feel the sudden urge to be by 'his' side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Believing

**Author's Note:**

> You're in for a ride my friends.
> 
> Again, my first Fanfic on this Fandom.  
> Might be OOC along the way, not sure.  
> Eren here isn't such a shit...or a bitch.  
> Levi and Eren aren't too far from the age gap...maybe by 3-4 years?
> 
> Oh, and of course, unbeta so sorry for any of my mistakes. -__-'

 

"Eren."

_I'm sorry, but this is the only way I'll know for sure that we can help rebuild this city into what it use to be. Getting rid of all the scum of the earth to make sure we can **all** feel safe again. Everyone will be counting on you. As you grow up, there's no guarantee I'll be able to be with you every step of the way. We'll have lots of enemies, but I know that as long as this world has you, everything will be alright._

"Eren..."

_Remember your words, 'you have to fight to live' and fight you will. Fight for your mother. Fight for your sister. Fight for everyone. And...fight for yourself. I believe in you, Eren. You are their hope._

"Eren!"

Slowly opening my eyes, I'm met with a pair of grey ones peering down at me.

"Mikasa." 

Her eyes soften a bit, seeming relieved at hearing my voice. "Why do you always sleep outside? You're too....exposed."

Lifting myself so that I'm now sitting on the ground, I take a look at my surroundings. The sky was cloudy, given us a break from the scorching sun by blocking it some what. Cool breeze would blow now and then, rustling through the trees. There were students walking on campus leisurely taking their time to hang about.

I stand to stretch. "You worry too much. This is a private school after all so it's not like anything can happen." Peering over my shoulder, it appeared that it wasn't the answer she wanted.

My lips form a thin line. "I feel.... caged if I'm not outside. You know I hate having to be inside all the time to be _safe_. Even if dad disapproves of this, I need to at least feel like I have some-"

"Freedom." She cuts in with a soft smile and I nod my head. "Yeah, freedom."

She pulls on her red scarf I had given to her the first time we met. "Until the day comes when we can truly have that freedom, we are to at least heed to what dad says."

Letting out a grunt, I sling my bag over my shoulder and pull out my phone to check the time. "Hm, last class of the day is about to start."

We watch as all the students disappear back into the building. Just as we follow behind, we hear someone quickly heading our way. Mikasa is ready to pull out the gun from inside her bag when I stop her.

Giving me a questioning stare, she follows my gaze to the direction of the sound and we instantly recognize that it's one of our associates. She relaxes a bit but then her shoulders tense. They normally don't bother with us when we're at school unless it's an emergency.

Seeing no one in sight, I make my way towards them. "Farlan..."

He's panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. Pale, brown hair beginning to drench in sweat. Giving him time to catch himself, he stands up straight. "Sir!"

I roll my eyes. "As I said before Farlan, just call me Eren. I thought by now we would be pass the formalities."

He was first recruited half a year ago and has done extremely well. Being that he's a year younger than us, I would have expected him to continue going to school but instead he went on saying it was a waste of time since he already chose what he wanted to do with his life. Giving his complete loyalty into serving the organization.

Scratching the back of his head he stammers out. "R-right..."

Mikasa stands beside me. "What is the reason for the **visit**  today?"

The deeper meaning in the word did not go unheard. My eyes dart to his hands that were now clenched into fists. I try my best to steady my voice. "What's happened?"

He takes a deep breath. "The boss... he's been ambushed."

 

* * *

 

Right as he said that, we made a mad dash out of there and had our driver take us to him. As we're on our way, Farlan explained what exactly happened.

Seems the boss was leaving for a personal "get together" as he so put it. He had insisted in going alone, saying it wasn't going to be like the usual meetings. After much convincing, he gave in and let a guard accompany him. Heading to their destination, they were abruptly stopped out of no where with two cars surrounding them. The people who ambushed them were none other than the ruthless gang, our rivals, The Rogues. They had been in the area where he was at and once they caught sight of him, they decided to go in for a surprise attack seeing that he had no further back-up.

The Rogues are a degenerate group of blood-sucking leeches who go against all morals by murdering, raping, and creating further havoc to the innocent as they please. Before the organization started, father had tried to create a treaty between the species to live in peace. Of course, that didn't go well for they were appalled that a werewolf wanted to be in the same, downgraded level as a human. Needless to say, he wasn't happy with how they could think to be superior than any other person just because of their differences.

I'm not exactly sure when I tuned out from there. As much as hearing all this made me angry with the fact that those pieces of shits think they could get away with doing this, I also felt afraid of what could happen. The emptiness in my stomach, being filled with dread was not helping me.

I then felt a sudden warmth on my hand, breaking me from these pained thoughts. Subconsciously, I use my thumb to trace circles on her hand and lift my face to her.

Those who look at Mikasa believe she is emotionless. Believing, that because she always wears a stoic expression, she’s some cold-hearted bitch. Hah! How dare those idiots say things about her like that. For when I look at her, you can clearly see in her eyes the many emotions swirling in them.

Many know that Mikasa is not my real sister, however that does not stop us from saying anything different. At a young age, my family adopted her when we found out her parents were both dead, leaving her with no family. We are the only ones that know her background of having to go through a life of hell.

Noticing the car has finally come to a stop, I give her hand an assuring squeeze and get out of the car. Straight ahead stood the tall, glass building, Recon. The name showed on the top right, in green, with the "R" on backwards. Why did we arrive in front of what appeared to be a regular office building? Easy. This building belonged to us, the Wings of Freedom. We used it as a secret hospital for our members as well as providing them with extra housing.

Walking inside, the people that worked here instantly recognized us. Some acknowledged us with a nod and continued on with their business while others looked wary. 

"Sir Jaeger and Ms. Ackerman."

Calling to us was a fairly young woman. You would think she was a student. She had light brown hair that was short and wavy, with fair skin. She was wearing a light blue button up shirt and black skirt that matched her heels. The perfect appearance of a receptionist.

Mikasa relaxed a bit at the sight of her to my surprise. "No need to be formal, Celeste." Glancing at the woman, she seemed to be taken aback, just like me, by her sudden request but agreed. "How is he?"

Celeste tightens her grip on the clipboard she had in her hands and gives a defeated look. "I'm not going to lie to you, Mikasa. The condition the boss came in wasn't good at all. We haven't received further news on how he's doing and to be quite frank, we're all worried."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, I give a small smile. "I'm glad there are people who worry about our father. It just means we all can't give up on him."

Her brown eyes widen slightly as she smiles teary eyed. "You're right. We can't give up. Both of you should hurry off and be with him and Mrs. Carla."

That's right. No doubt she's devastated at the condition the love of her life is in. Giving her one last look, we turn to the elevators and aim at the third floor where the emergency room is at. Once we reached the floor, we look around, almost frantically and spot the familiar figure.

She turns her head at our direction and runs forward. "Eren... Mikasa..." Carla croaks out silently. Her eyes are watery and red from the crying she's been doing.

I wipe the tears away that were sliding down her cheeks. "We're here mom, its okay..." I say softly. I never was the best when it came to comforting people but I'm glad that she knew I was trying. The best that I can always do is give her a hug.

Mikasa steps up and wraps her arms around us, burying her face in mom's hair. "He's a strong man, mom. He has to be okay."

She nods her head and breaks from our embrace. Mikasa takes hold of her and leads her to the waiting room. Watching them disappear, I then feel the anger build inside me all over again.

_Fuck those who did this to my father. Fuck them for making my mother cry._

_**Crack!!** _

"Eren!"

The loud voice snaps me out of it, realizing that I punched a hole in the wall. Pulling my hand back, I brush away the dust that is on my fist.

Glancing to the side, I'm met with worried eyes from Farlan. Exhaling, I lean against the wall and cross my arms. "I'm sorry. You of all people know how my temper can be. I just couldn't take it anymore after seeing her heartbroken because of all this."

He shakes his head in disbelief, running a hand through his hair. "Shit. Those bastards will pay for doing this to the boss!"

A small smile ghosts my lips and I look straight at him. "And pay they will. I want you, Reiner, Bertolt, and Armin to track them all down like the damn, bloody leeches they are. Once the location has been obtained, contact me so we can get things started."

A white flash flickers in his eyes, nose flaring. "Leave it to us, sir!" With a wave from my hand, he disappears.

Turning around, I make my way to the waiting room. Just as I'm entering, someone walks in behind me as well.

"Dr. Berner."

Looking up from his chart, he tries his best to give a smile but you can see the sorrow and grief in his eyes. Carla hesitates to ask. "Doctor, my husband... H-how is he?"

He looks at each of us and I can tell that by the way he is stalling, it is not something we would be prepared to hear.

"I'm sorry, Carla. We've done all we can but in the state he is in, his body is just too weak for him to regenerate."

A growl escapes my lips, glaring at the man. " _How can that be?!_ " 

"Eren." Mikasa calls out, narrowing her eyes.

"We understand it's hard to believe that something like this can happen to the boss." Flipping through his charts, he continues. "At first we couldn't figure out why he wasn't already healing by the time he got here but once we ran some tests on his body.... we came across why that was."

He takes a deep breath. "It came to our attention that he had been severely injected with poison."

I take Carla in my arms as her tears begin to flow again. " _Poision,_ " she muffles out, not wanting to believe it.

Mikasa finally let his words sink in, balling her fists. "What? So the main attempt during the attack was to-"

"Kill him." The doctor finishes. "Yes, that is what we can all assume was their main goal. The high amount of poison he was injected with was cyanide, being enough to kill two bears."

"But he's not a **bear** ," I bite out harshly. "Isn't there something we can do? Isn't there some sort of antidote?!" I was never one to beg because of my pride. That all went out the window since it's all for my father.

He shakes his head slowly. "We have already tried Eren, believe that we have because we too don't want to see him go like this. However, in the condition he was left after the attack.... his body just doesn't want to accept the antidote. I am deeply sorry but there so much that I can do."

I close my eyes, not wanting to accept it so easily but fail. "Can we see him now?" Carla asks quietly.

"Of course, you all can after all..." He stops himself from having to continue further.

Following in behind, he leads us to him. Reaching the private room, Mikasa and mom enter before me as I stop to talk with the doctor.

"Dr. Berner, before you leave, there was another person with my father..."

Understanding where I was going with this, he smiles bitterly. "A guard had also been here, yes. But no, he didn't survive. It appeared he took in more beatings than the boss and died before he arrived."

I averted my gaze from him. "I see. Did, did he have any family? Wife? Kids?"

"No. According to his records, he was a man on his own."

There's a few beats of silence before I speak again. "Not on his own."

Facing him, I continue. "We, together in the Wings of Freedom, are his family. Every single person who is in our organization are family. I will see to it he gets a proper burial and make sure that his death, like the others, is not in vain."

He looks at me, peering into my eyes and smiles softly. "You know, at times like these I often question myself whether or not it was a good idea to become a doctor of a mafia organization with so many people dying out in this war. But those thoughts quickly dissipate because in the end I know I did make the right choice. Saying it again may not change anything but I am sorry there wasn't more I could do to still help keep the boss alive.

Losing a great man like Grisha will not hinder us as our rivals mostly anticipates. I know we will continue to strive for we will gain an even greater boss who is determined and stubborn, who will continue to move forward until all this killing and crime is over. Just like your father had wanted."

I can feel tears well up in my eyes. When I was little, I quickly caught on to what my father was doing and I felt proud of him. From then on, he helped me learn how he ran things in the business. Now that I think about it, I understand why father had become stricter with me than Mikasa. He was preparing me to take over the organization. Sure I had a hunch that one day, _maybe_ , I would need to but... it was all too soon. Doubt would always crossed my mind into thinking that I wouldn't be good enough for our people. That some how, I'd end up screwing everything they had all worked so hard for. This man, in all honesty, sounded like he believed in me.

"You have been with us for quite some time now, doctor. I can understand why my father always thought so highly of you. Risking your life to helping us. I get why you would have your doubts to continue with us but knowing that you are still here even with everything that has happened... I admire you for that."

He raises an eyebrow at me, as if not expecting to have someone say that to him. Placing a hand softly on my head, he pats it as if I were a small child. "You are a very kind person, Eren. Know that I am happy to continue serving the Wings of Freedom with you as our boss. Now, I don't think you should continue standing out here when someone more important is in there."

I give a nod and turn to the door. "One more thing," I call out to him, not bothering to look back. "Thank you for everything, Moblit." I stand there for a couple seconds and step inside.

Upon entering, on the other side of the bed stood mom and Mikasa. Facing my direction to father, I see he is barely looking at me through the bandages that are covering half his bruised face. Stepping slowly to him, I notice his legs are severely broken and bandaged as well and that his left arm is completely gone.

Finally reaching his side, I take in the hand he has left and let the tears I have been holding in the whole time, flow freely. "E-eren..." His voice sounds raspy.

"Oh, dad... Why? Why did these people have to do this to you?"

I watch him struggle to lift his hand, wiping the tears on my face. He finally lays it on my cheek and I lean into his touch. That's when I notice that his hand has gotten unusually cold when it should be warm. Knowing that I caught on to what is happening to him, he pulls back away from me.

He let's out a shaky breath. "Carla. Mikasa. Can you please l-let me s-speak with Eren alone?"

Agreeing, Mikasa glances at me before heading out, a single tear threatening to fall. Mother leans forward and gives him a kiss.

"I love you, Grisha. With all my heart." She says, cupping his face with her slender hands. "And I l-love you as well, Carla. With all m-my being."

Giving me a sad smile, she goes with Mikasa and leaves. Hearing the door shut, I watch him take deep breathes. "Eren..."

I look into his eyes, once filled with a powerful light, now slowly weakening and dimming away. "Yes, father?"

"I know t-that what I'm going to a-ask of you will be too much b-but I know you are c-capable in being able to do this..."

Satisfied he had my full attention, he continues. "As y-you are well aware of, the t-times in which you h-have been studying hard and going i-into training was to prepare you f-for this exact day. A d-day in which I would n-no longer be able to be i-in your life."

"But dad-" I stop myself from going further. I knew better than to interrupt him and I felt ashamed for wanting to whine like a child.

"Eren, I k-know you are afraid but you s-shouldn't be. You are an a-amazing person. I know you can continue o-on leading this organization. Remember you w-will not b-be alone in this. I b-believe in you, Eren. Everyone in the W-wings of Freedom believes in you."

I look at him in disbelief. "How dad? How can you, along with everyone else believe in me? I'm no different from them or Mikasa."

"Ah, b-but you are different. I k-know this is hard to take i-in but you need to understand, _must_ understand. They w-will be counting on you, Eren. Know t-that each and every one o-of them will be risking their lives for you t-to succeed i-in winning this war. E-even Mikasa."

I'm shocked by what he is telling me. _I'm different? People willing to die for me? Even Mikasa?_

Hearing that they're all willing to give up their lives for my sake is practically suicidal. But I know that I would only sound like a hypocrite if I were to say that was crazy because it was all the same for him. This whole organization did the same for him, risking our lives. Giving their loyalty and trust to him. And now, they'll be doing the same for me.

Grabbing my hand, he pulls me away from these thoughts. Shakily, he places a small object on my palm and I look carefully at it. The light reflected on the gold, old fashioned key. It was cold to the touch and had a small emerald gem in the middle. The expression I wore must have been puzzling for he started to speak again.

"This key w-will help explain what I am t-trying to tell you. My one c-condition is that you use this key when you t-turn 21."

I close my eyes. _When I turn 21...._ Right now I'm 17 but since we age rapidly than others then it means I won't have to wait too long

Pulling my hand to my chest, I squeeze it tightly to me, almost afraid that the key would disappear. "I promise, dad. I'll do as you wish."

He smiles at me, eyes glistening from their watery, yellow orbs. Starting to move, he forces himself to sit up from the bed. I watch silently as he struggles, unable to help for if I were to, he would no doubt turn me away. The monitors connecting to him picks up on his increasing heart rate but he grits his teeth, growling a bit, finally sitting up.

I understand now what he wanted to do. He gives me the formal salute the Wings of Freedom do to show the higher ranks respect and authority. With the right arm, hand forming a fist over your chest and left arm behind your back. Even with his one arm, it still meant a great deal to me that he would bare the pain to salute me.

Standing up straight, I salute back, only to have our moment of peace be interrupted by the loud noise coming from the monitors as his body begins to shake uncontrollably. His fingers turn to dangerous claws and starts clawing at the bed. All I can do is panic. “Dad!”

The doors burst open as Moblit rushes in with a nurse who is trying to whisk me away from my father. It looked as if he was controlling himself to not shift entirely for his clothes were tearing, patches of fur showing and sharp teeth growing as he was howling in pain. The bandages on him were beginning to soak in blood.

From there, it seemed everything went fast in a blink of an eye. Howling one last time, his body stopped thrashing and the room went silent. All except for the endless beep from one monitor.

Lifting his wrist, the doctor looks at his watch. “Grisha Jaeger. Time of death, 7:32 p.m.” Unhooking the machine, it gives his statement proof enough that this was all real.

“Eren." 

Turning to the soft voice, I watch as Carla walks up to me, embracing me in her trembling arms.

“He was a great leader and father,” I say quietly. Pulling away from her, I look into her eyes full of sorrow.

Closing them, she smiles. “Yes, he was.”

My phone then goes off. “Mikasa.”

She nods her head, understanding as she goes to Carla.

I walk out into the hallway and check to see who was calling. **Armin**.

Steadying myself, I answer. "Did you-" He cuts me off before being able to ask anything.

_"Eren! I'm sorry. I heard everything from Farlan. Is everything okay? How is he?"_

My heart starts to ache. I know he was just being a good friend but I didn't feel like having to talk about it now. All I can think about is finding those fucking bastards...

"He died, Arlert. Just now." 

It hurt to speak to him like this but he needed to know I was not in the mood for this. Not until I got my revenge.

I could hear the empty silence on the other side. My guess he's trying to find the right words to say to me.

Thinking he hung up after minutes gone by, he finally speaks. " _Reiner and Bertolt were able to pick up where the gang went. I have their location and executing a plan as we speak. We are ready when you are, Eren."_

I give a small smile as he still says name, happy he didn't let it get to him. Normally he would make sure that I'm okay along with Mikasa to keep us from doing anything stupid. I guess he knows I really need this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see mom and Mikasa standing beside me. No doubt by the expression on their face they heard what Armin said.

About to speak, she lifts her hand up. "Go. I know I am not one to condone violence, especially killing but.... after what they did. Taking away the one I love. They will get what is coming to them. Grisha did not deserve this."

Mikasa pulls down her scarf, letting me get a clear view of the tears that have dried on her face. "I'll stay with her. I don't like the fact of letting you go by yourself but I know that my boss will be able to handle herself."

I say nothing. There is no need to say anything further as we look each other in the eyes. Everything in them says enough.

Walking pass me, I put the phone back on my ear. "We will put the plan into action tonight for there will be a full, Blue moon, giving us an even greater advantage to massacre them."

There's movement on the other line. _"I'll gather up the group who will accompany us. We will wait until your arrival."_

Hanging up, I start to move, wanting to get out of this place. I couldn't stand another second here for fear of going insane. Stepping out of the elevator, Celeste turns to my direction with a solemn expression. I look away, not wanting to confront anyone and walk outside.

Out here, I am greeted with the sun lowering itself on the horizon and let my gaze linger on the dark, orange sky. It almost appeared as if it were on fire. Traces of the moon started to become visible, feeling the strong urge inside to cry out towards it.

This is the path I have chosen. Continuing on where Grisha left off. In my heart I know we can pull it off. There will be many obstacles, people dying and a lot of sacrificing. I will make sure everyone puts their faith in me, to succeed in making his goal, our goal, come true.

 


	2. Time is of the Essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a sudden stop, I open my eyes to see the many dead bodies on the ground. Some were carelessly thrown around while others were gravely mutilated. It looked like a fucking blood bath. 
> 
> The scene in front of me made me smile with pleasure. A small voice spoke in the back of my mind. ‘They didn’t even stand a chance.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long to update. Study and work are just two bad combos. -.-'  
> Anywho, hope you enjoy even though it's short. Next one will be longer, promise.
> 
> Again, unbeta so, sorry for any mistakes.  
> Thanks loves! 
> 
> (Never was good with titles...)

 

_Ugh, I feel so tired. Why do I feel so worn out?_

_"-ren... Eren! Please, wake up!!"_

_With the last bit of strength I have left, I manage to open my eyes. Focusing on the blurry silhouette before me, I instantly recognize the blonde's features._

_"A-armin?" I cringe at the way my voice cracks._

_Not seeming to notice, or if he did, he ignores it and just smiles, brushing the hair away from my face. "I'm glad you're alright. I was afraid you went into shock."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. Into shock? Am I really that weak? "Why would you say that?"_

_His eyes go wide and he blinks once. Twice. "Eren, you lost a lot of blood. We thought we were going to lose you too."_

_We? Wait, that's right! My head starts to throb as I push myself up from the cold floor._

_"T-the others! Are they-"_

_He cuts me off, helping me stand. "They're okay. Thanks to you I should say but you know better than to risk your life like that!"_

_"I'm glad." I say, ignoring the last part._

_He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Please try and at least listen. Think about your mom. Mikasa. You're our boss now and as **our**  boss you need to let us do  **our**  job in protecting  **you**."_

_I turn to face him coldly. "Are you saying that I should have just stood back and watch them kill my subordinates?"_

_He shakes his head. "No. I wouldn't expect that from you because they mean so much to you. What I am saying is for you to try and think before you jump into action. You can't always take everyone head on without facing any repercussions."_

_"Come on Armin, this is me you're talking to. When have I ever stopped and think." I say, giving a toothy grin. He chuckles at that, happy to see him smile. I hate when he has to worry about me. Guess I really need to start taking this whole being "boss" more seriously._

_"How did you do it?"_

_I frown at the sudden question. "Do what?"_

_"Stopping them," he says quietly._

_"I watched them shoot you, Eren. Yes, we had a great advantage because of the moon, giving half our group more strength but then out of no where the Rogues start to pull out guns they had secretly hidden away. It wouldn't have been a big deal since it takes a lot to kill us. That is until I caught the scent of pure silver. You must have caught the scent as well for you ran in and shifted, trying to use your body as a shield to protect our men. Not wasting time, they decided to take you out instead and you just stood there. Taking it. It all should have been enough to kill you! I'm relieved they didn't but that's not all I'm trying to understand on the situation."_

_He hesitates, taking a deep breath. "You... you used the blood. **Your**  blood to finish them off. Killing all of them."_

_Still moving, I take a look around me. What he was telling me didn't make sense. Why can't I remember?_

_'This key w-will help explain what I'm t-trying to tell you.... You are d-different, Eren.....'_

_I close my eyes. Does this have to do with the promise I made to father? About being different? Maybe I triggered something inside me.....no, that's impossible. All I can remember is coming to this empty warehouse. Where the bastards went after killing my father. The only thing I cared at the moment was to-_

_Making a sudden stop, I open my eyes to see the many dead bodies on the ground. Some were carelessly thrown around while others were gravely mutilated. It looked like a fucking blood bath. The scene in front of me made me smile with pleasure. A small voice spoke in the back of my mind._

**_'They didn't even stand a chance.....'_ **

_"Eren, what you did...how long have you known?"_

_The pain in my head comes back and I grit my teeth. "I don't know, Armin. I can't recall doing, **this,** " I say, gesturing the bodies. "I'm happy that they're gone, don't get me wrong but it worries me that I can't remember. Before this happened, all I could think about was getting revenge and to not let any of our men die. I'm hoping that whatever my old man left me, it'll provide me with the answers I need."_

_Looking into his blue eyes, they are filled with concern. God, it's like looking at Mikasa. She's overprotective enough as it is, I don't need him to act like this too._

_As if knowing what I was thinking, he softens his expression. "Alright, I'm sorry for pushing you. I'm just worried about you, okay? We'll figure this out together."_

_I bite the inside of my cheek. "Armin, did the others see as well? About the..."_

_"No. They claimed they didn't see anything, **at all**. It was assumed that since it was my first time actually going out to a hit, I must have been so shaken up that I imagined it. So they thought it was best for me to stay behind to keep watch while they get the clean-up crew."_

_Looking down at the floor, I'm about to say something else but he continues. "Don't worry. I won't say a word about this to anyone. Though, it'll be hard to hide this sort of thing from Mikasa. You know how she is."_

_I shake my head. "Yes, I'd appreciate that but I was also going to ask where you got the clothes to dress me. After all, you did say I shifted and well, you know how that goes."_

_We were pretty much comfortable with each others bodies by this point ever since we were little but I still knew he could get embarrassed about it at times since..._

_His unwavering voice surprises me a bit. "You never think ahead so I made preparations and even got you clothes in case you had to shift. I made sure to cover you in time when you were unconscious that way no one found out."_

_I smiled, lifting my gaze to him. "Thank you, Armin. You know you're my best friend, right?_

_A slight blush creeps on his face. "Mhm, always. Now come on. I bet you're parched from all that blood loss."_

_As if on cue, my fangs start to retract. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I could go for a bite." I say sheepishly._

_He wrinkles his nose. "Really, Eren? A vampire pun?"_

_"Whatever, there's still some humor in it at least."_

_He snorts at that. "Sure. I'll just assume it's your vampire half trying to be funny."_

_Bickering quietly, we exit the warehouse and watch as a new group of people in body suits head inside. The crew gets to work immediately in disposing the bodies. It is better to burn them, that way nothing is left behind. This way it lessens the chance in having curious, human bystanders lurking around, risking themselves in being turned._

_Taking one last glance before we leave, we watch in silence as the building is set aflame. It would appear as if nothing was ever there in the first place. As if it never existed._

* * *

  
**Two and a half years later...**

 

A man's intimidating voice boomed from above the stage.

"Alright recruits, listen up!"

Everyone in the lined up crowd ceased their conversations and focused their attention to the man.

"Do you know why you are all here?" His question echoes all around the new faces; those young and old.

He continues, obviously not expecting anyone to answer him. "You are all here because you want to make a difference in this world. Deep down, something has motivated you into wanting to fight back whether it be for family, a loved one or being that you just have nothing else to lose in life. Either way, it is my job to use that motivation and mold you into being the best for humanity. You will endure intense training filled with pain, torture, blood, sweat and tears. Those of you who can't even handle a few broken bones, I suggest you leave immediately!"

There was silence all around. Few recruits who were nervous peered at one another, neither one of them moving. The look and determination on their faces was enough to convince the man that the recruits wanted to be here. Not a single trace of doubt or regret in their eyes. 

The lighting around the superior helped darken his features into that of a frightening one. "I see.... Well then, by all means it seems that the next few weeks will be one of the most interesting events we'll be experiencing together."

He lets out an animalistic growl, making some of the recruits flinch and even letting out a few squeaks at the unexpected sound.

He chuckles darkly at their reactions. "I will expect everyone to give 200% then. I am not a man who will tolerate any failure. You had your chance to leave and now you are to remain here until the training is complete." 

Straightening up, he clears his throat. "Now, I like to introduce you all to the head of this organization. The one who has made it possible in shedding some light and hope into this cruel city. Sir Eren Jaeger, leader of the Wings of Freedom!"

I shake my head at his introductions. Seriously, one minute he's intimidating the recruits and the next he's praising me.

 _Why did we decide to have this held at night anyway? Oh right....because not everyone here is able to withstand the rays of the sun._  I thought annoyed.

A small yawn escapes my lips and something smacks me against the back.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Turning around, I glare at the person who struck me.

Mikasa rolls her eyes. "I didn't even hit you that hard, Eren. Besides-"

"That's not the point," I interject, rubbing my head.

"- you're up and the sooner you do this the faster we can leave. Need I remind you that we have classes tomorrow?"

"Gee, thanks for the reminder, Mika." I say sarcastically.

Tying my somewhat long, chocolate brown hair into a short ponytail, I make a last adjustment on my uniform.

I wore a simple white button up shirt, black blazer and matching trousers. A burgundy tie, for as Mikasa stated, brings out my smooth, tanned skin. Pair of pure, white gloves and lastly a necklace I made out of leather, using the key dad left me as a pendant.

She gives a small smile, ignoring my sour attitude. "No problem. Now go!"

Taking a deep breath, I walk out from the side of the stage and make my way to the center. The man in front of me gives a salute and I do the same for him. He steps to the side and I turn my attention to the crowd.

"Good evening, everyone. I like to thank our head instructor, Keith Shadis, for tonight. As he already stated, my name is Eren Jaeger, leader of the prestige mafia organization, the Wings of Freedom. It is interesting to see that we have so many wanting to join the Legion Corps. They will be the ones to help build security to this city. Protecting innocent lives and creating stability to those who need it. I want everyone to look around you."

Murmuring, the recruits take a glance around each other. I could see some giving looks of recognition and once they're done, they focus back to the stage.

"There is a reason why I had you do this. As you were looking around, you noticed that there were some people you recognized. Other's you have not and are complete strangers. In this organization, you are to treat each other respect. Though I'm sure you have  _all_  noticed, those among you are either werewolf or vampire."

The crowd all start to talk at once. There are a few wary glances, some acted indifferent and the majority seemed excited.

**_Snap!_ **

Everyone settled down with a quick snap of my fingers. "Right, as I was saying. Even though we are all from different species, it does not mean we are to treat each other any different. For you see, even humans are working with us for the same reason you are here. To make a change."

Looking at each and every one of them, I let my eyes glow. "I will say this. I catch or hear anyone trying to step out of line and there will be consequences. This warning applies to all other things because just as Shadis said, we do not tolerate failure.  _Is that understood?_ "

The crowd together yells in unison, eyes glowing different colors. "Yes, sir!"

Their determination makes me smile warmly at them. I notice that a few female recruits start blushing and giggling towards me while some male recruits look flustered. I sigh internally. "That's what I like to hear. There are few more things to be said. For the next few days, we are having one side of the base for the vampires and the other side for the werewolves. This is so that we can have each of you feel comfortable with one another in your own way. After that, we will merge you together. Alright, you are all dismissed!"

They give a final salute and I make my way back to Mikasa. "Dad would be very proud of you."

At the mere mention of him, I instinctively bring my hand up to touch the necklace and look into her glowing, grey eyes. "You think so?"

She pulls me into a hug. "Of course. You show all the great aspects of being a great leader. With these past years, you have showed great improvement. Even managed to create an advanced operation, the Legion Corps! I only wish you would truly embrace yourself by not hiding who you are."

I push away at that, averting my gaze from her. "I'm not. Having my eyes changed this way to remember dad, doesn't mean I'm hiding."

I had been born with two different colored eyes. One, a teal color I got from mom and the other an amber color like dad. A few days after he passed away, I requested to get customized contacts. That way, both eyes would be one solid color.

She grabs my chin, lifting my face to her. "I can understand that. Carla and I think it's great you're doing so for him. But I'm referring to you hiding away that you're a  _girl_. You've been doing so even before he passed." 

With a glare, I remove her hand from me. "You know  _exactly_  why I have to do this. If they were to know who I really was, do you think they would show me the same respect they do now?"

"Things have changed. I'm sure they'll understand and let's face it, there's no reason not to when you have done so much. Already few know of your true identity and have they been any different towards you?"

Biting my bottom lip, I give a small pout. "No, they haven't."

Letting out a sigh, I run my fingers through my hair. "I'll do it. I'm not exactly sure when but when I'm ready, I will."

She looks into my eyes and gives a solid nod. "Good. Now let's go before you decide to want to stay here longer and continue working."

I laugh at that, knowing she was right. "Fine, let's go home."

 


	3. It Just Happened. Just Like Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, it's okay now. You're safe.” I say softly, extending my hand to her.
> 
> She surprises me by taking it with both hands. Even though her body is shaking, she still has a solid grip on mine; as if afraid I’ll pull away. I expected her to be hesitant in accepting a strangers help after what happened but instead it looks as if she trusts me.
> 
> Slowly she lifts her face to mine, helping me get a better look at her, when everything stills. Her cheeks are now covered in dried tear stains, body no longer shaking. I’m left speechless with a quick look at her eyes. They're a sparkling green, like a sea of emeralds but the color isn't the reason why I'm left in awe. It's what they held....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being able to update fast enough. With the work and studies, it really takes a toll on me. >.>  
> Hope you enjoy it, loves! (:

 

There's something about walking around the city in the brisk weather that makes me feel much alive.

It could be the way the sidewalks tend to be less crowded this time of year, when people much rather be in the comforts of their car.

It could be the way the cold bites my cheeks, feeling like pins and needles; making me realize I'm still here.

It could also be the way that no matter how cold it gets, my rather high body temperature will always keep me warm.

Taking a sip from the cup of hot coffee Armin made, which I greatly thanked the blonde angel for, I indulge in the way the scalding liquid spreads throughout my body and turn to enter the familiar gates of the grand two-story building.

This is my second year at Rose University. Farlan didn't understand why I wanted to continue studying when I already had my hands full with the organization along with the new addition, the Legion Corps. Mom supported me in any decision I made, as long as it was the right one. Mikasa knew however, that just because I was the boss, didn't mean I had to do this my entire life. So like the overprotective sister that she is, if I was to continue studying, she would follow in behind. Unfortunately when she came back from her last mission, things weren't quite the same.

 

She had taken on a task to eliminate a malicious vampire, who simply felt he could do whatever the hell he wanted by violating and draining the blood of every innocent women and child in a small town near us. He was a real idiot to believe he could continue these heinous acts without facing severe consequences. Seeing that there were children involved made Mikasa more determined to accept the job, as I knew she would.

It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission. We didn't count on him to be cunning. He was far more challenging than any others we've faced for before taking him out, the damn bloodsucker caught Mikasa off guard and bit her.

The turn took her awhile to get use to but with some help, she got through it easily and successfully. There have been many cases in which humans have met terrible fates when turned without proper assistance.

Not too keen on the idea of throwing her life away and cowering forever in the darkness, she put up a fight to become immune from the sun. Weeks passed turning into months as she faced excruciating sunburns. We missed our first year of college, something Mikasa would say she was unhappy that I put my life on hold because of her but I could tell she felt grateful for it.

During the whole process, she was angry but mostly depressed at becoming the very one thing she despised ever since she was little. Carla and I stood by her side through it all, not the slightest offended for we knew the hatred wasn't directed towards us. Seeing that we weren't pushing her away and that we were still treating her the same as before, made her slowly come to terms with what she became.

 

Glancing around campus, it seemed not many students were outside today. Normally it's noisy with the loud music playing from talented but not so talented musicians, students catching up on the latest gossip or the usual students rushing off to get to their next classes. How people can be energetic at eight in the morning, I'll never understand.

Opening the door to the building, I step aside and chuckle softly as Mikasa dashes inside. Adjusting her scarf, she lets out a content sigh as the warm air hits her face.

"Why don't we take the car next time? We all don't have a furnace burning inside us, keeping us warm." She rubs her hands together in hopes of warming them up.

I give her a sly grin. “I’ve always walked to my classes, Mika. If you want,  _you_  can take the car instead.”

"Hmph, then I'll continue to walk too," she mumbles.

I roll my eyes. _I swear, she can be so damn stubborn._

Walking in the hallway, I throw my now empty cup in a nearby trash bin and hear a soft chime. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as she hastily pulls out her phone. _Wonder who that can be to have her look so eager to get a text message._

Leaning closer to her, I try to take a peek at the screen but instead get flicked to the forehead.

"Hey!" I yell out, bringing a hand to my face.

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she narrows her eyes at me. "That's what you get for being nosy."

About to contradict that she does the same to me, the loud screech of the warning bell distracts me.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late," I muttered.

She shakes her head. "I'll see you at home later."

"Uh, aren't we going home together as you so much  _insisted_?" The insisting part is her threatening to shave me in my wolf form if I ever left without her.

She tucks a strand of ebony hair behind her ear. "No. I forgot there's something I have to do after class."

" _You_ forgetting something?" I ask unconvinced.

I grin as she punches my arm playfully. "Other people are allowed to forget every once in a while, Eren. We're not like you who forget things all the time."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you at home then." Turning to leave, my body tenses from the sudden questions she then asks.

"Have you heard anything from him? It's been what, seven months already?"

My heart thumps loudly against my chest.  _Has it really been that long?_

I could feel the sweet, burning sensation deep within me. A foreign emotion I haven't felt in a long time since the last I saw  _him_. Closing my eyes, I repress the distant memories from invading my mind and heart.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mikasa."  _Way to go on sounding like a child,_ I scold myself.

"Eren..." she says softly. I don't have to turn around to see the pleading expression she is giving me. "You can't pretend it never happened."

"Stop."

"I know for sure if you had told him-"

" _Mikasa-"_

"-explained to him, he would have understood why and accepted yo-"

 **"That's enough!"** I growled out cutting her off completely.

She stays quiet, giving me time to collect myself. I felt like a bitch having to speak harshly to her, knowing that all she was trying to do is help. But I can't accept it. Not now.

Once I calmed down, I look unto the ceiling as if the answers I need are up there. At arms length.

"I'm sorry,” Before she has time to say anything I continue. "But there is no need to talk about this anymore."

_For it never happened._

"It is all in the past."

_Where it should be._

Remembering where I'm at, I take my leave barely grasping what she says next.

"You may forget many things Eren, but you can never forget the happiness he made you feel along with the love I'm sure you still have for him.”

I ignore the uneasiness in my stomach and bring a hand to my chest, curling it into a fist.

_You're right. I can’t. Just like I can't forget the guilt I still feel for deceiving him._

 

* * *

 

I make it to class in time. Noticing the professor has yet to arrive, I leisurely make my way to my usual seat by the window.

Putting the messenger bag I was carrying to the side, I take off my black pea coat since the room felt warmer than it was in the hallway. Fixing the dark green turtleneck I was sporting, I finally sit down and let out an appreciative hum. 

_I'm glad I was able to wrap the new bandages around me perfectly. This time I can actually breathe better and feel more comfortable. Hope this means my body will stop changing. Maybe soon I don't have to put up with this whole charade anymo-_

"Oomph!" 

Something gently tackles me from the side, followed by giggling. Turning to the soft noise, I'm met with red hair in two long pigtails. Usually I'd be annoyed by anyone having the nerve to disturb me at this dreaded hour but I can't help but smile at the young lady beside me.

"Hello there, Miss Magnolia."

She looks up at me, her green eyes shining brightly. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name, Eren?"

I fight the urge to not laugh at the small pout she gives me. "Ah, you're right. I'm sorry. How are you this morning, Isabelle?"

 

Isabelle Magnolia is one of the few friends I made that is not connected to my 'other' life. Meeting her was not something I had planned. It just happened. Just like life.

It was towards my first year of mid-terms week at Rose and I was heading to the library after class to study, when I heard a faint cry. I didn't think anything of it, wondering if I had imagined it until I started to hear yelling. Having followed the noise, I was lead to the far side of the university in a secluded area. I felt myself tense at that point for not only had I picked up the scent of werewolves but there was also the scent of blood and human.

When I had turned the corner, that's when I spotted the four figures. Three of them were the filthy dogs and the one in the middle surrounded by them, was clearly the human. I was amused by how they weren't intimidated by the wolves as they were shouting such colorful words, trying their best to insult them. Wanting to see what was going on, rage was then boiling inside me for the dogs had started to put their hands on them. On the terrified human. On the terrified  _girl_.

Without a second thought, I had pulled out my customized combat pistol.  _Wings of Freedom_ inscribed in silver, accentuated the beautiful black gunmetal. I remember bitterly wasting a silver bullet by firing a warning shot in the air, making the dogs aware of my presence. Before I could get my hands on them, they retreated immediately but not before knocking the human to the ground. I had made a mental note to track them down after making sure the girl was okay. That day, the city received a grim reminder on what happens if you harm those who we protect.

We have always worked behind the law to keep our organization in the dark. Through this, we made sure law enforcement set our rules to protect all species, giving our highest priority to the humans. To those that did know of the Wings of Freedom, knew going against the rules lead to severe punishment or worse. Execution.

Back then I needed to be careful around humans without going into a frenzy. It meant always having my guard up. Even if only half of me is a bloodsucker, I still had to keep my diet of blood leveled.

~~~ 

_Putting the gun away, I do a one over to check if there are any serious injuries on the girl. She's looking down, red bangs covering half her face though the small cut on her lips go without notice along with the scrape on her knees._

_The fresh smell of blood was not overwhelming but I make sure to put a bit of distance between us in order to not scare her. Carefully, I bring myself down to her level._

_"Hey, it's okay now. You're safe.” I say softly, extending my hand to her._

_She surprises me by taking it with both hands. Even though her body is shaking, she still has a solid grip on mine; as if afraid I’ll pull away. I expected her to be hesitant in accepting a strangers help after what happened but instead it looks as if she trusts me._

_Slowly she lifts her face to mine, helping me get a better look at her, when everything stills. Her cheeks are now covered in dried tear stains, body no longer shaking. I’m left speechless with a quick look at her eyes. They're a sparkling green, like a sea of emeralds but the color isn't the reason why I'm left in awe. It's what they held that had me wanting to keep her safe._

_The fear in them dissipates and is replaced with anger, strength, courage and.…loyalty. Then it dawns on me. The trust I sensed from her isn't the kind you would have for someone who saved you. It is the kind you would have to that of a friend._

~~~

You didn't have to spend a lot of time with Isabelle to find out she's energetic, headstrong and cheerful. On that fateful day, she informed me she had been living in France for quite some time. There she says she was sheltered, meaning she was barely able to go out much, having no friends. Being hard headed, she didn't like it and wanted to have the freedom to leave and do as she pleased. Having enough through her junior year of high school, she took the opportunity to return to the city and decided to continue her studies here at Rose once she graduated.

It was a surprise to me when she told me this. You would think that after finally being able to break free from the cage that protected you for a long time, only to then be attacked out of nowhere would traumatize a person or break their spirit, but instead she was undeterred.

From that day onward, I made sure she was to be protected here as well. I wasn't going to cage her up like they had done to her before. What I did instead was give her a gift after a few weeks of getting to know each other, to express my friendship.

The gift was a silver bracelet with the symbol of the organization, a pair of overlapping wings. One wing being white and the other black. There was an upgrade added to the bracelet. At Armin’s suggestion, I added a sort of tracking device that is triggered if the heart rate gets abnormally high, giving the sign that one could be in danger. Of course, I didn't inform her of all the unnecessary details the bracelet held. She did love it at least and I felt joy when she stated that the wings made her think of freedom in being able to fly.

 

Taking a subtle glance at her wrist, I'm satisfied that she still wears the bracelet.

She grins widely at me. "I'm good. Great in fact with the cold weather we're having. It means snow will be here soon! It's a shame big bro doesn't like it very much though."

"Oh? Then how's he handling with it already snowing over there?"

"Over there?" she asks, tilting her head.

"Well, yeah. Over there as in France. You know...where he lives?"

Her expression is blank and after a moment, realization crosses her face as she breaks into fits of laughter. 

_Okay, I'm scared that she might have finally cracked. Could it be that she couldn't take it anymore being apart from her brother after mentioning how far away he is from her?_

Startling me from my wallowing guilt, she takes hold of my arm, finally calming down and gives an apologetic smile. "Sorry for that. Its, you caught me off guard b-but it's my fault for forgetting to tell you."

There's a soft look on her face. "Big bro... he's arriving today from France. We're going to finally be together again. As a family."

 _Ah, right..._ I remember when it came to family, she would only talk about her brother, who she just now revealed is coming back.

I place my hand firmly on hers. "I'm very happy to hear that, Isabelle. I know how fondly you speak of him and I'm glad that he'll soon be here with you." Feeling her heartbeat picking up, vibrating strongly through the veins on her wrist, I start to panic. 

 _Shit, I don't have my gloves on!_  

Quickly looking at her, I'm stunned to find that I didn't harm her. Instead, she appears rather….flushed.

 _Not you too_ , I groan internally. I cautiously remove my hand from her and smile. "So, when will he be arriving?"

She blinks rapidly, puzzled but grins as if nothing happened. "He should arrive at the airport at nine but will take an hour or two to get here. I was going to pick him up myself but he insisted that I shouldn't miss class. Still the worried big brother, making sure I'm not missing any of my studies. So instead he'll meet with me here at the university!" She finishes excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"Eren. Isabelle."

We turn our heads to the voice calling out to us. There in the doorway stood a bald man, with wise eyes and a distinguish mustache. He had on a stylish, brown trench coat and black scarf to accompany his look. This eccentric old man is Professor Dot Pixis, who is fashionably late as ever.

She starts getting up, knowing the usual routine. "Good morning, Professor Pixis. You must really be sensitive to the cold with your cheeks being so red today."

He gives a hearty laugh. "Yes, you're right about that my dear. Sorry to interrupt your chat with Jaeger but I must start teaching or else the headmaster will complain that I'm not doing my job."

She shakes her head. "No need to apologize, professor. I'll be sure to be on my way."

He places a hand to his heart. "Ah, Miss Magnolia, you truly are a sweetheart." The class chuckles at the dramatic old man.

Grabbing her stuff to leave, she stops herself midway almost forgetting something and hesitates. "I'm sorry we can't hang after class, Eren. I know we made plans but with the news about my brother, I...."

I smile warmly at her. With other things going on, it seems she still has time to think about me. "It's okay, Isabelle. Your brother is finally going to be here, with  _you_ , after being apart for such a long time. Obviously you should enjoy and spend time with him to catch up. We can always hang some other time. No need to worry."

She brightens up at that. "You're right. I'll… I’ll call you later and tell you all about it. Maybe we can even go out together later on. The three of us!"

I purse my lips together in thought and nod my head. "Sure, I'd love that."

 

* * *

 

Class went relatively fast. No surprise there having that Professor Pixis took his early morning drinks. Once the bell rang, we were gathering our stuff when he stops us. 

"Before everyone leaves, I have to announce that class will be canceled tomorrow. I apologize for the abrupt notice."

We looked at each other, surprised but of course excited knowing we had an extra day to relax. "Also, since I will not be seeing you all until Monday, I want everyone to please be safe. Recently, there have been reports of people gone missing. Few have yet to be found and to those who have been... let’s just say they didn't come back in one piece."

My jaw clenched. Everything he said was true for it’s been two months since people were disappearing without a trace. Mikasa and Farlan are the ones leading the investigation and so far, we had no leads as to who is doing this and why. What's worse is that the majority of the missing people are human.

Dismissing the class, I head outside and feel the cool breeze go through my hair. Times like these are when I miss having long hair.

Taking a deep breath, I take the gloves from my coat and put them on. It seems I'm getting better at controlling myself but I can't run the risk of hurting anyone. I was lucky enough to not hurt Isabelle.

 

As the years passed, it was then time to fulfill my promise to Grisha. Armin is the only person I confided in about it since he was there when the changes began. A few days after my 21st birthday, Mikasa had left on a week mission, giving us the opportunity to search for clues in Grisha's office. When looking around, Armin decided to search in the desk that was in the middle of the room. Thinking he knocked a pen over from its holder, it instead activated a switch that opened a hidden door where the desk once stood.

To think dad had a secret passage in his office, he never ceased to amaze me. We walked into a long, stoned corridor that lead us to a steel metal door. Upon trying to open it, we found that it was locked and needed a special type of key for it. I remembered what he left me and used it, doing the trick.

The room had a strange, yet somewhat familiar smell. It had the appearance of a laboratory being filled with various lab equipment, papers on the wall, a used up chalkboard and a strange chair with leather restraints. Everything looked organized and clean except for a few cobwebs that formed from not having anyone here over the years.

As I surveyed the equipment, Armin had called me over, looking at a file he must have gotten from a nearby lab table. His body was tensed and his hand grasped tightly on the folder. Nothing could have prepared me for what he had found.

 

**_RING~ RING~_ **

The ringing from my phone brings me back to reality. "Hello?"

_"Sir Eren."_

"Farlan. If it's about sending someone to come pick me up you can forget it. I'll be walking to the base instead."

_"Actually... it's something else, sir. I believe I found a lead on the disappearances."_

My hands tighten around the phone. "This is great. We can finally find the bastards responsible. Have you contacted the others and Mikasa about this?"

His voice starts to falter.  _"That's what I want to talk to you about. I wanted to get your approval to do this as a solo mission. It'll lessen the chance to give us away if it was one person searching around and..."_

What he proposed didn't sound half bad. Great in fact but what if something went wrong... No. If he is able to put his trust in me, I should do the same. 

_"...I've been training really hard. I know this is a stupid idea but-"_

"Farlan, relax. You're rambling."

There's a nervous laugh. _"O-oh, sorry!"_

"It's okay. You have my consent, Farlan."

_"I understand. I apologize for asking-"_

Three. 

Two.

One...

 _"Wait, what?!"_   He shouts at the other end.

"It is what you wanted, correct? You have proven yourself immensely ever since you first joined and have improved greatly. Why else are you my right hand man?" I ask in all seriousness.

There’s movement going around and he speaks again.  _"I...thank you. For putting your trust in me, Eren. I won't fail you or the organization."_

"I know you won't. Keep us updated on your progress and if there's any sign of danger you feel you can't handle, remember. There is no shame in calling."

_"Understood, sir."_

Hanging up, I decide to enjoy a few moments to myself by going to the park near the city. My happiest memories had always been there when I was little. Always being together with Mikasa, mom and dad. _Does it still look the same?_

Getting close to the gates, worried and angry shouts start to make their way in.

"Dude, we're gonna be late!"

"It's your fault for not putting on the alarm. If it happens again, I'll leave your ass behind!"

I roll my eyes at the noise the two morons were making. As I’m moving out of their way, something gets pushed right to me. Realizing it's a person, I swiftly stop myself from falling back and steady them to their feet.

Feeling ticked off, I look back at the guys responsible and snap at them. "Oi, idiots!"

They stop running, turning their heads around so fast as if they got whip-lashed. "Who the hell are you calling idio-!"

My eye twitches glaring back, daring them to say anything otherwise. Their eyes widen in shock, recognizing the person they have pissed off. "E-eren! We didn't mean-" The sound of what I assume is the last bell cuts them off and they start running again. "Sorry! We'll make it up to you later!!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, I watch them frantically disappear into the building.

"I'm sorry about that. They're okay guys, most of the time but when it comes to being late, they tend to forget everything around them." Something catches my attention and I notice a cute gift bag on the ground. 

A smile graces my lips. _Must be for someone special_.

Picking it up, I hand it carefully to the person. "Here you go. I hope nothings ruined..." My voice trails off as I finally take in the person.

The man. Uh... the rather  _short_  man had skin like snow, compared to that of a porcelain doll. His raven hair shined against the sun’s rays, black fringe covering his eyes. He wore a crisp yet worn out leather jacket, black denim jeans that were neither loose nor too tight and clean combat boots with a slight heel to them. 

 _It's a shame that even with heels, it didn't help him be any taller,_ I smirked.

I'm suddenly taken aback when he meets my gaze. His eyes are a clouded grey, fierce like a brewing storm. The dark outline around them intensified his complexion. Even with the dark bags underneath them, making it seem he was deprived of sleep, he couldn't have been much older than me. 

He actually looks handso- 

"Tsk, filthy mutts."

My body stiffens.  _Did he really just-_  

Without any warning, he snatches the bag from my hands. I take a deep breath for I could sense a growl at the back of my throat wanting to escape.

"There was no need for that.” My voice strained but remained calm.

Not saying a word, he instead narrows his eyes at me as if to say fuck off. I give him a glare of my own head on and watch as his expression falters a bit, almost appearing surprised that someone was actually challenging him. 

I close my eyes, trying to compose myself.  _Control yourself, Eren._  

Letting out a sharp exhale through my nose, I turn to leave not wanting to waste any more time on the midget. "Fine. Don’t say anything but next time someone takes the time to help you, don't be an asshole to them."

Once out of the gates, something abruptly pulls me back. About to protest, I trail down my arm to see a pale hand latching onto me. Irritation bubbles inside me as I realize who it belongs to.  _For someone who's short, they sure as hell make it up in strength._

Waiting for his explanation as to why he stopped me, an awkward silence falls between us instead.  _You have got to be kidding me._  I begin to pull away though it only results in him increasing his hold.

Contact from other people isn't necessarily uncomfortable but I did my best to avoid it at all cost. For some reason with this person it was different. _Almost feels pleasant and secure…._

I click my tongue at the absurd consideration. "If you have nothing else to do but grab at strangers, I suggest you let go now unless you actually enjoy the idea of losing a limb."

Guess that finally got a reaction out of him for he starts to rub his face with a free hand. "Will you just fu-,  _shit,_ just shut up already? So damn annoying."

I scoff at that. _Great. I haven't done a single thing and I'M the annoying one, right?_

He finally faces me and I bite the inside of my cheek to the point I could draw blood for not wanting to laugh at him. His scowl would have been intimidating if not for the slight shade of red on his face, making him appear flustered. Guess it's one of the perks of having pale skin. Almost makes him look cute as if he were blushing. _Wait, what am I thinking?_

A sharp intake of breath gains my attention. "Look, I don't normally do this sort of thing but I'm sorry, alright? I'm real shitty when it comes to people and with those _dogs_ just now.... I couldn't help but snap."

Raising an eyebrow, I watch as he puts a hand over his mouth, muttering quietly. "Especially after getting pushed against a fucking tall brat, having to remind me of my damn height."

I look away from him, facing the streets. Part of me wanted to laugh at his statement but another part wanted to be angry. The way he talked about us in such a repulsive manner as if we're a disease made me want to yell at him. But it seems he doesn't have a clue then.

"It's alright. I guess if I was in your position...." My voice wavers as my eyes automatically land on the head of red hair that is walking in the middle of the busy road. The person had their attention focused on something else, oblivious to the truck that was speeding in their direction. Registering what is happening, their name falls from my lips in a low whisper.

"Isabelle."

For some reason there's confusion and anger laced in the man's voice. "What? How the hell do you kno-"

Ignoring him, I move forward breaking from his grasp and shout desperately. "ISABELLE!"

She stops automatically as she realizes where she's at and turns to see who is calling her when she spots the truck heading her way. My watch beeps rapidly, signaling that the bracelet she is wearing has triggered. Running to her, I hear someone else shout her name.

_No! She's too far away even in my fastest speed, I'll never make it!_

**You will. Just focus and you'll reach her in time.**

_Right._ Closing my eyes, I feel the sudden, yet familiar energy flow through me and I start to feel light on my feet.

**Eren, now!**

I open my eyes and watch as the cars blur pass me. Flitting faster, I finally reach her and wrap my arms around her.

Her eyes are wide with shock and fear. "E-eren!?"

The last thing I hear is the horn of the truck, signaling its arrival. Using my body to shield her from the impact, instead of hearing the sound of crushed metal, I feel ourselves being picked up and thrown aside. Not wanting her to get hurt, I take in most of the fall and harshly land on the sidewalk, making me scrape the side of my head in the process.

"Fuck," I groan out.

Isabelle quickly goes to my side and grabs hold of my hand, looking at me with tears in her eyes. "O-oh, god... E-eren." She closes her eyes, trembling violently.

Wanting to assure her that I'm okay, I try to sit up from the ground, face twisting in discomfort from my right side. Even though it took a lot to do any real permanent damage to my body, didn't mean I couldn't feel what was going on right now. Made it at least less noticeable that I was partially faking it.

"I wouldn't move around too much if I were you. Just because you're a fast healer doesn't mean you can't feel pain."

_How did-_

The silky tone of his voice sends a shiver down my spine. I can feel the beat of my heart drum furiously in my ears. I watch as the new figure before me kneels down and puts a calloused, warm hand on my face. "It's been a long time, hasn't it _Eren_."

What he says isn't a question but more of a statement. The concern in his voice and worried expression on his face leave me confused.  _Why is he here? Did Mikasa call him? That must be why she had asked about him earlier._

The pain now forgotten, a smirk graces my lips earning me a weak glare from him. "Not long enough, _Victor_."

 


End file.
